1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flanged half bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,714 there is described and claimed a flanged half bearing comprising a thin wall flexible half bearing liner and a flange extending radially outwardly of at least one axial end of the liner, the flange being attached to the liner by means which allow the circumferential shape of the liner to vary relative to the flange. The inner edges of the liner and flange are chamfered to provide a chamfer around the inner periphery of the assembled bearing which can accommodate a radiused corner or fillet radius between the cheek and journal of a crankshaft supported by the bearing.